Abre los ojos
by nuritacobarrubias
Summary: No quería abrir los ojos, no quería, ya sabía qué me aguardaba si lo hacía, quería negar la realidad, quería creer que si los mantenía cerrados unos segundos más, despertaría sobresaltada en mi cama por la peor de las pesadillas.


TÍTULO: Abre los ojos

AUTOR: Nuritacobarrubias.

CALIFICACIÓN: K

CATEGORÍA: Angst.

RESÚMEN: No quería abrir los ojos, no quería, ya sabía qué me aguardaba si lo hacía, quería negar la realidad, quería creer que si los mantenía cerrados unos segundos más, despertaría sobresaltada en mi cama por la peor de las pesadillas.

E-MAIL: No son míos, son de las dos parejas de Wbrothers.

NOTAS DEL AUTOR: Estoy abierta a montones de sugerencias sobre las ideas, la forma de redactar así como el título, pues no siento que esto esté acabado. Empecé a escribirlo hace tiempo, pero no puedo acabar la idea que pretendo plasmar, así que por favor, críticas constructivas, que soy consciente de que esto está muy muy verde.

Me di cuenta muy tarde de que en ese momento Trinity estaba postrada delante de los cadáveres, y creo que eso dice mucho del personaje… quería intentar meterme en su mente, aunque no creo que lo haya conseguido… así que reviews!

CRONOLOGÍA: M1. En el momento en que Trinity está delante de los cadáveres tapados de la tripulación.

-ABRE LOS OJOS-

No quería abrir los ojos, no quería, ya sabía qué me aguardaba si lo hacía, quería negar la realidad, quería creer que si los mantenía cerrados unos segundos más, despertaría sobresaltada en mi cama por la peor de las pesadillas. Pero ahí estaba, de pie postrada ante cinco cadáveres cubiertos por delicadas y viejas mantas y la ausencia de mi capitán.

Aquí, de pie, sin falsas máscaras que puedan ocultar mi impotencia. Presentando mis respetos con el poco respeto que me queda hacia mí misma. Soy responsable de esta tragedia, y así me presentaré en Zion. Única responsable.

Entre Neo y yo arrastramos los cadáveres hacia una esquina, Tanque estaba demasiado débil a causa de la herida, además de afectado por la muerte de su hermano. En este momento nadie sabe qué es lo que siento, nadie sabe que al mundo interior de la reina del hielo se está derrumbando. Una hija sin padre, una madre sin hijos.

Dolor, sufrimiento, impotencia, rabia, melancolía, amargura, malestar, cólera, un sin fin de sentimientos recorren mi cuerpo pero ya lo habían hecho antes, huéspedes ya acogidos previamente por esta simple anfitriona. Uno de ellos me sorprendía sin previo aviso, uno de ellos se me presentaba como un caramelo con sabor amargo derritiéndose delicadamente y trágicamente en mi boca. Decepción, fracaso. La decepción de una inútil guerrera desbordada por lo inevitable, su fracaso.

Oficial sin mando, pues ya no queda nadie de menor rango, oficial sin aliento, pues se ha quedado sola. Oficial sin sueños, pues ha fracasado en todo lo que había jurado no fallar un día.

Los sueños, las metas, un riesgo para algunos, una necesidad para otros. Mi sueño de acabar con la guerra, de terminar esta lenta y dolorosa agonía que se ha convertido en mi vida desde hace ya doce años…¿Qué sería de la vida absenta de dirección? ¿A dónde desplazarías tu mirada cada mañana al emprender cada paso nada más amanecer?

Para que exista el éxito, también ha de existir el fracaso. Antagonistas de una ecuación, enemigos crueles que caminan por las sendas de la vida cogidos de la mano. Afortunado el que la victoria desea mirarle directamente a los ojos. Desgraciado el otro, pues no le queda nada, ése es el riesgo. Pero sin sueños, no somos nada.

Cifra se llevó mis sueños junto con los de los demás, me arrebató mi objetivo, mi vida. Ahora me encuentro indefensa, a merced del destino, por primera vez no controlo mi vida y no sé qué hacer ni decir. Y lo único que me mantiene aquí en este momento es él. Y todo lo que sentía se desvanece por su causa, lo único que queda es alivio, gratitud por que él esté aquí. Sé que es una locura creer en él, pero ya no me queda nada, no puedo seguir luchando contra mí misma y seguir negando lo evidente. He de asumir todo lo que comporta que él sea el elegido. Sólo espero que me quede el valor suficiente para hacerle creer a él también, hacerle ver todo lo que significa. Y e repente soy consciente, los sueños son respuestas a preguntas que no nos atrevemos a formular... Veo claramente mi objetivo, mi meta, mi destino, él.

Y en este preciso momento, en el que nos disponemos a afrontar juntos un futuro incierto, a cometer una locura, a franquear un edificio lleno de agentes, siento inevitablemente el enorme riesgo de un nuevo sueño, pero sin sueños no somos nada.


End file.
